vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pikachu (Anime)
Summary Pikachu is Ash's main Pokémon from the Pokémon anime. Originally a reluctant member of Ash's team, when the young boy tried to save Pikachu's life from a bunch of Spearows, he warmed up to Ash, and ever since then he remained an invaluable member of Ash's team, going through thick and thin to help Ash achieve his dream of being the very best. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B. Higher with Z-Moves or when absorbing electricity Name: Pikachu Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: The Mouse Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Electricity Absorption, Statistics Amplification, and can cause paralysis (Via the Static ability, and electricity-based attacks) Attack Potency: Small Country level (Blew up a small mountain. Has defeated a ton of powerful Pokémon, including Dragonites, Abomasnows, and Tyranitars, most of them being extremely well trained). Higher with Z-Moves or when absorbing electricity Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic, likely higher (Has kept up with and defeated top tier Pokémon of this caliber). Higher with Quick Attack (Used this move for many speed feats, the most impressive being seamlessly dodging all but 1 or 2 of the danmaku of Hariyama's All-Out Pummeling, when it would've been creamed otherwise) and Agility Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Country Class Durability: Small Country level Stamina: High (Has participated in dozens upon dozens of battles while being the underdog) Range: Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with ranged attacks. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Gifted when it comes to battle, due to sheer experience (Is currently on his seventh region). Has improvised a ton of moves, and has even been effective when Ash was nowhere to be seen. Weaknesses: Ground type moves and some moves that damage himself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Legitimate Moves (Moves that Pikachu can learn and has used) *'Thunderbolt:' Pikachu's signature move. He jumps into the air and fires a large bolt of electricity at the opponent. *'Thunder:' Pikachu has a lightning bolt drop down from above and strike it and its opponent. *'Iron Tail:' Pikachu makes its tail as hard as iron and whacks the opponent with it. *'Electro Ball:' Pikachu creates a giant ball of electricity on its tail and lobs it at the opponent. It does more damage the slower the opponent is. When boosted by electrical absorption, it becomes gigantic, and can do this. Can be combined with Thunderbolt to increase its size and speed. *'Volt Tackle:' Pikachu rams into the opponent while coated in electricity. This does major damage, but also does recoil damage to Pikachu. *'Quick Attack:' Pikachu attempts to blitz the opponent with an incredibly fast tackling move. *'Agility:' Pikachu amps his speed. *'Thunder Shock:' A weaker version of Thunderbolt. *'Double Edge:' Pikachu slams the opponent. *'Gigavolt Havoc:' A Z-Move. Pikachu makes the proper hand movements to activate its Z-Power, and gathers a large ball of electricity to launch. It's his most powerful attack. *'Breakneck Blitz:' A Z-Move. Pikachu makes the proper hand movements to activate its Z-Power, and charges the opponent with a full-speed tackle. *'10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt:' A Z-Move, so far only seen once, when Ash’s Electrium-Z temporarily turned into Pikashium-Z. Pikachu jumps up in the air (after a small routine) and fires many powerful multicolored bolts of electricity at the target. This move was strong enough to one-shot Merged Lusamine. Illegitimate Moves (Moves Pikachu can't learn, but has used) *'Tackle:' Pikachu tackles the opponent. *'Leer:' Pikachu makes a face at the opponent (either silly or menacing), lowering defense. Fake Moves (Moves that don't even exist, but Pikachu has used) *'Shocking Tail:' Pikachu whacks the opponent with electricity stored in its tail in a similar fashion to the move Slam. *'Thunder Rings:' (Fan name) Pikachu uses Quick Attack and combines it with Thunderbolt, creating a large ring of electricity. Then Pikachu uses Iron Tail to divide the ring into three rings. *'Volt Tail:' (Fan name) Pikachu combines Volt Tackle and Iron Tail to attack the opponent. *'Counter Shield:'Pikachu uses Thunderbolt while spinning, releasing yellow sparks everywhere, disallowing movement for the opponent. It is a means of defending and attacking at the same time. *'Iron Tail + Electro Ball:' Pikachu creates an Electro Ball, leaves it on its tail, and then uses Iron Tail, slamming both into the opponent, effectively giving it the damage of both. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Metal Users Category:Mammals Category:Rodents Category:Monsters Category:Speedsters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Iconic Characters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tier 6